batmanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
James Gordon (Gotham)
El Detective James "Jim" Gordon es un detective que trabaja en el departamento de Policía de Gotham City. Por culpa de sus riñas con el poder él trabajó durante un tiempo en el Asilo Arkham y el departamento de transito, hasta que pudo volver a ser detective. Sin embargo más adelante paso un tiempo encerrado en Blackgate por un crimen que no cometió, hasta que logró escapar. Tras eso limpió su reputación al encontrar a la persona que lo incriminó. Él es protagonista principal de Gotham y es interpretado por Ben McKenzie. Origen Poco se sabe sobre el origen de Gordon. Su padre solía ser fiscal de distrito de Gotham; sin embargo, tras la muerte de este en un accidente automovilístico que Jim presenció, su madre y él se mudaron a Chicago. Años más tarde él regresa a su ciudad natal, donde planea casarse con su prometida Barbara Kean y desempeñarse como detective de policía. Primera Temporada El Asesinato de los Wayne Cuando James Gordon regresa a Gotham su ética y moral chocan rápidamente con la corrupción dentro del DPGC. Junto al detective Bullock le toca es resolver el asesinato de Thomas y Martha Wayne. Gracias a ese caso él conoce a Bruce Wayne, con quien hace conexión y le promete encontrar al hombre que asesino a sus padres. Guiado por Bullock, y con la ayuda de Fish Mooney, ellos llegan hasta un culpable, Mario Pepper. Pero tras la muerte de este Jim descubre gracias a Renee Montoya que Pepper fue inculpado injustamente por Mooney. Al tratar de exponer a la mafiosa Gordon termina ganándose un boleto hacia la muerte , pero afortunadamente es salvado por Carmine Falcone en honor a la amistad que tenía su padre. Más adelante, luego de fingir el asesinato de Oswald Cobblepot para evitar que Bullock o Falcone lastimaran a sus seres queridos, Jim visita a Bruce para revelarle la verdad sobre Pepper y promerterle que llevaría al verdadero culpable ante la justicia''Pilot'' El último hombre honesto Las siguientes semanas Jim Gordon Bullock consigen acabar con un banda que secuestraba jóvenes de las calles y asi él termina conociendo a Selina Kyle, una joven que fue testigo del asesinato de los Wayne. Selina Kyle Por desgracia la joven se le escapa ante de poder revelarle algo en concreto. En ese mismo periodo, ocupado en el caso de un misterioso vigilante, Gordon comienza a ser acosado por Renee Montoya y Crispus Allen por el "asesinato" de Oswald Cobblepot. Luego de arrestar a "Balloonman", Jim se da cuenta de que la ciudad estaba enferma y que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que apareciera un nuevo vigilante para tomar justicia por mano propia.The Balloonman Cuando Cobblepot regresa a Gotham Gordon descubre que se avecinaba una guerra entre Maroni y Falcone por el control del distrito Arkham por lo que él se involucra en el caso para evitar que ambos siguieran matando figuras de la politica local. Por desgracia su relacion con Barbara comienza a desmoronarse cuando ella le confiesa un secreto de su pasado.Arkham Tras sacar de las calles un nuevo tipo de droga asesina Viper y detener un asesino en serie, Jim es arrestado por el asesinato de Cobblepot, pero para sorpresa de todos este se presenta delante de todo el DPGC. Spirit of the Goat A modo de represalia por no haber matado a Cobblepot Falcone envía a Víctor Zsasz a por él, sin embargo tras lograr escapar Jim y Harvey emboscan a Falcone en su mansión para arrestarlo, no obstante no lo consiguen ya que este tenía cautiva a Barbara. Al final el mafioso decide dejarlos marchar con vida creyendo que Gordon no tardaría mucho en ver la “luz”.Penguin’s Umbrella Caída en desgracia Tras varios días de ira, The Mask Jim logra encontrar a Selina y con su testimonio, junto a la ayuda de Harvey Dent, él consigue avanzar en la investigación sobre el asesinato de los Wayne.Harvey Dent Pero aquel avance termina conduciendo a un grupo de asesino en contra de Selina y Bruce, ya que Jim habia decidido enviarla a vivir a la mansión Wayne por su seguridad. Creyendo que Dick Lovecraft, un empresario señalado por Dent como la mente tras la muerte de los Wayne, estaba involucrado también en aquel caso Gordon lo rastrea para descubrir la verdad, pero para su sorpresa el empresario es asesinado con el arma reglamentaria Jim por lo que él es inculpado por el Alcalde James del “suicidio” de Lovecraft lo cual le termina costando su rango de detective. LoveCraft Jim es enviado a trabajar como guardia en el Asilo Arkham y tras varias semanas de trabajo él involucrado en medio de una investigación para encontrar a un paciente que estaba sometiendo a terapia de electroshock a sus compañeros para suprimir su voluntad. Con la ayuda de la Dra. Leslie Thompkins él encuentra al responsable, Jack Buchinsky, sin embargo este consigue escapar del asilo.Rogue’s Gallery Por fortuna, tras enfrentarse al Comisionado Loeb, Jim obtiene la autorización hacerse cargo de la investigación para capturar a Buchinsky. Luego de que el asesino atenta contra la vida de Maroni, él lleva al mafioso al DPGC para mantenerlo a salvo y allí logra finalmente detenerlo tras un infructuoso asalto al precinto''What The Little Bird Told Him'' Reincorporación Al ser reincorporado como detective del DPGC, Jim redobló sus intentos para acabar con la corrupción dentro de la policía, empezando por el Detective Flass, al cual consiguió acabar gracias a la ayuda del Pingüino. Sin embargo tras ese caso Jim se dio cuenta de que los medios que él utilizo para hacer justicia implícitamente lo convertían en un policía corrupto. Welcome back, Jim Gordon En el mismo periodo que Jim inició una relación con Leslie Thompkins tras su separación de Barbara, consiguió acabar con un asesino que mataba a sus víctimas con sus mayores miedos''The fearsome Dr. Crane'' The Scarecrow, resolvió un misterioso asesinato cometido en un circo''The Blind Fortune Teller'' y detuvo a una banda de asaltantes de bancos.Red Hood Sin embargo cuando la denuncia contra Flass se cayó gracias a la intervención del corrupto Comisionado Loeb, Jim recurrió a Bullock, Harvey Dent y el Pingüino para tratar de descubrir la fuente del poder de Loeb. Sin embargo una vez que consiguió la información que estaba buscando Jim la utilizó para extorsionar a Loeb y conseguir su apoyo público en su inesperada campaña para ser elegido como el presidente del sindicato de policías.Everyone has a Cobblepot Represalias Para frenar el potencial ascenso de Gordon en la fuerza, el Comisionado Loeb lleva a cabo una estrategia para asignarle un caso a Jim que involucraba al Ogro, un asesino serial de mujeres que se encargaba de eliminar a todos los seres amados de los policías que se atrevían a investigarlos. Beasts of Prey Una vez que se percata del engaño James hace todo lo posible por tratar de capturar al Ogro, impulsado por su deseo por hacer justicia y al mismo tiempo proteger a Leslie. Desafortunadamente él tarda en darse cuenta de que el verdadero objetivo del asesino era Barbara. Under the Knife Desbordado por la culpa tras el secuestro de Barbara James se ve obligado a recurrir nuevamente al Pingüino para obtener una pista del Ogro. En última instancia él y Harvey, usando sus habilidades detectivescas, logran detener al asesino y rescatan a su antigua novia en el hogar de sus padres.The Anvil or the Hammer Por desgracia en las siguientes semanas una guerra de bandas se desató entre Falcone y Maroni. Cuando los políticos y el DPGC decidieron apoyar a Maroni Jim desobedeció las ordenes de sus superiores para tratar de salvar a Romano sabiendo que este era la opción menos caótica para la ciudad. Sus esfuerzos lo llevaron a involucrarse en una lucha de poderes entre los mafiosos a los que también se les sumó Fish Mooney y el Pingüino, pero eventualmente él logró rescatar al Falcone (el cual terminó marchándose de Gotham voluntariamente sabiendo que la ciudad quedaría a salvo bajo el cuidado de Jim). En el ínterin Gordon también descubre que Barbara quedó gravemente traumada por su experiencia con el Ogro, la cual la llevó a querer intentar asesinar a Leslie. All Happy Families are alike Segunda Temporada Los maniacos Como consecuencias de sus acciones James fue degradado de su cargo y pasó a trabajar como oficial de tránsito. Sin embargo un pequeño altercado con su compañero haragán le basto al Comisionado Loeb para echarlo de la fuerza. Gordon, negándose a rendirse en su lucha contra la corrupción, tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda del Pingüino para recuperar su trabajo y a pesar de conseguirlo él pagó un alto precio.Damned If You Do Instantáneamente fue puesto a cargo de la investigación para recapturar a un grupo de fugados de Arkham, denominados "los Maníaco". Un día Jim fue engañado por Barbara para dejar el DPGC, directo hacia una emboscada en la cual Aaron Helzinger lo atacó hasta casi dejarlo. Cuando regresó tambaleante al departamento de policía se encontró a la mayoría de sus compañeros asesinados en un atentado perpetrado por los maniacos, incluida la Comisionada Essen.Knock, Knock Gordon se tornó iracundo a la hora de buscar a los asesinos de Essen. Su perspicacia lo llevó a encontrarse con Jerome en el hogar de Paul Cícero, pero el joven maniaco logró escapársele. Más adelante volvieron a encontrarse cuando este tomó a varios rehenes en una gala por el Hospital de Niños de la ciudad. Con ayuda de Alfred Pennyworth y Bruce, él irrumpió en el evento para capturarlo con vida, sin embargo Theo Galavan consiguió arrebatarle su deseo. Finalmente con la muerte del asesino de Essen él pudo empezar a sentirse menos tenso. The Last Laugh Cuando el Capitán Barnes asumió el control del DPGC Jim encuentró a un policía que comparte sus ideas con respecto al accionar de la ley. Juntos crearon una fuerza de ataque con policías novatos pero bien entrenados para evitar la corrupción dentro del departamento. Sin embargo él quedó en medio de una encrucijada cuando Barnes decidió ir en contra del Pingüino, la única persona que tenía información para hacerlo ver como un corrupto delante de su nuevo capitán. Strike Force Oscuridad interna Actuando de acuerdo a ley, Jim encabezó varias redadas contra el Pingüino pero al mismo tiempo que se cruzó con una banda de pirómanos muy peligrosos. Tras una perdida en el equipo y viendo que la policía no contaba con los medios para hacerle frente a la nueva clase de criminales que estaban surgiendo, Gordon decidió brindarle su apoyo a Theo Galavan en su campaña política para generar un verdadero cambio.Scarification Posteriormente él pidió ayuda a Selina para localizar detener a los pirómanos, sin embargo le hizo una promesa que al final no pudo cumplir. Gracias a esa colaboración Jim logró conectar aquel caso con el Pingüino, Be Fire pero cuando Theo denunció otro intento del Pingüino por acabar con su vida Gordon empezó a sospechar que quizás el político no era quien aparentaba ser. A la larga y gracias a un encuentro con Butch, él descubrió que un vínculo criminal unía ambos personajes por lo que optó por centrar sus esfuerzos acabar con el nuevo alcalde de Gotham. Mommy's Little Monster Eventualmente y a pesar de la inesperada intervención de Barbara en su vida, Jim pudo lograr con su objetivo, Tonight’s the Night''sin embargo como consecuencia de sus acciones él debió enfrentarse a varios sicarios enviados tras una recompensa por su cabeza, lo cual le originó un serio conflicto a la hora de controlar su “oscuridad interna”. ''A Bitter Pill to Swallow Siendo informado sobre la muerte de otro policía Gordon prosiguió investigando a Galavan por la sospecha de que este tenía vínculos con la misteriosa Orden de San Dumas. En su paso se enfrentó a varios monjes de la orden pero finalmente, luego de ser liberado de prisión, Theo fue quien terminó corroborándole tras secuestrarlo y darle una golpiza hasta el desmayo. Para fortuna su vida fue salvada en el último instante por el Pingüino, The Son of Gotham quien lo llevó hasta la casa de Nygma para convencerlo de trabajar juntos en acabar con Galavan. A detective no le quedó más remedio que aceptar dado que se había convertido en un fugitivo de la ley, sin embargo desistió del plan de ataque cuando Leslie lo localizó para pedirle abandonar juntos la ciudad ya que estaba embarazada. Gordon trató de seguirla pero al final la dejo marchar sola tras enterarse del secuestro de Bruce Wayne. A las pocas horas él y un grupo de aliados poco probables irrumpieron en la torre Galavan para detener el sacrificio de Bruce. Allí también pudo arrestar nuevamente a Theo pero luego de comprender que este no sería encerrado gracias a su control sobre la justicia, junto a Cobblepot llevaron al prisionero hasta un descampado donde colaboraron para darle muerte. Más adelante Jim regreso con Leslie para proponerle casamiento. Worse Than A Crime Días después él fue convocado por el Pingüino quien necesitaba pedirle su ayuda para alejarle a la policía de Gotham que lo buscaba por el asesinato de Galavan. Sin embargo Jim, con la intensión de saldar cualquier deuda entre ambos, lo llevó hasta el límite de la ciudad para que escapara. Gotham Stories Tras eso Gordon pasó un mes suspendido bajo la sospecha de haber participado en la muerte del alcalde, pero luego de presentarse a declarar su testimonio le facilitó librarse de todo cargo. Nuevamente reincorporado a la fuerza él y Bullock Harvey se encargaron de liderar la búsqueda y captura de Victor Fries, un hombre que congelaba personas para secuestrarlas. Mr. Freeze Para capturar al villano él y Barnes decidieron usar a Nora Fries como carnada llevándola al Asilo Arkham. Para su desagrado Leslie intervino en el plan para asegurar el bienestar la joven pero a pesar que eventualmente la situación se complicó y Fries terminó muriendo, no se contuvo en reprocharle por haber puesto en peligro el hijo de ambos. No obstante ella, con disgusto, le echó en cara no haberle sido sincero sobre su verdadera participación en la muerte de Galavan. A Dead Man Feels No Cold Emboscada Más adelante mientras comenzó indagar sobre el paradero de Kristin Kringle por pedido de Leslie, Gordon trató de ayudar a Bruce Wayne para evitar que cometiera un asesinato. This Ball of Mud and Meanness Más adelante Jim fue puesto a cargo de la investigación para capturar a un sujeto que robó en el museo de arte de la ciudad y puso una bomba en la estación de trenes. Sin embargo su mente se mantuvo alejada del caso gracias a la inesperada aparición de un testigo anónimo que lo había acusado de ser el asesino de Theo Galavan. A causa de su distracción Gordon terminó cayendo en una trampa ideada por Nygma gracias a la cual fue culpado por el asesinato del oficial Pinkney y condenado a pasar 40 años encerrado en Blackgate. Mad Grey Dawn Al llegar a Blackgate Gordon pasó varias semanas adaptándose a la estricta rutina de la vida presidiaria. Luego de ser informado que Leslie había marchado de la ciudad sin despedirse tras el perder el embarazo, Gordon empezó a luchar por su vida dado que un recluso llamado Henry Weaver, actuando por órdenes del Alcaide Grey, intentó asesinarlo en varias ocasiones. Pero finalmente, y tras fingir su muerte gracias a la ayuda de Harvey, un guardia de seguridad llamado Bishop y Carmine Falcone, Jim pudo recuperar la libertad. Sin embargo en vez de huir de Gotham él opto por quedarse para tratar de limpiar su nombre. Prisoners Contando con el apoyo completo de Harvey, Jim logró acceder a la evidencia que Asuntos Internos tenía en contra. Para buscar al verdadero asesino de Pinkney él buscó la ayuda de Ed pero no tardó mucho en descubrir que Nygma era el verdadero culpable. Cuando Nygma intentó de matarlo Jim debió escapar y oportunamente fue salvado por Bruce. Con la verdad al descubierto Gordon más adelante le tendió una trampa a Nygma en la que este confesó sus crimines sin saber que el Capitán Barnes lo estaba escuchando. Con su reputación reestablecida Jim se propuso resolver de una vez por todas el asesinato de los Wayne antes de reincorporarse a la policía o si quiera llamar a Leslie. Into the Woods Persiguiendo a Strange Sin embargo una noche recibió la visita inesperada de Barbara, quien necesitaba de su perdón para concretar su proceso de sanación. Rápidamente Jim la echó de casa para continuar trabajando en la investigación de los Wayne. Por suerte la inesperada intervención de Barbara en el caso le ayudó a descubrir que la mente detrás del crimen era un sujeto apodado el “Filosofo”. Tras liberar a una testigo clave de Blackgate con ayuda de Bruce y tener otro desafortunado encuentro con Victor Fries, Gordon se enteró que la persona que estaba buscando era Hugo Strange. Pinewood Luego de comprobar la implicancia de Strange, Gordon rápidamente presentó sus descubrimientos ante Barnes. Sin embargo a causa de su investigación un sujeto llamado Azrael comenzó a perseguirlo para matarlo. Ante eso Barnes encerró a Jim en el DPGC para protegerlo del asesino, pero esa medida no le impidió a Azrael desatar una masacre en la institución con tal de cumplir con su cometido. Luego de descubrir que su perseguidor era Theo Galavan, Azrael '' Gordon y Bullock acudieron a Tabitha para buscar una forma de acabar con su hermano. Desafortunadamente un infructuoso encuentro en el cementerio de Gotham con Azrael, llevó a Gordon hasta la mansión Wayne dado que Theo había recordado su deseo de matar a Bruce. Por más que lo intentó, Jim no logró acabar con el monstruo de apariencia inmortal, sin embargo en el último momento él, Bruce y Alfred fueron salvados de la ira de Azrael por el Pingüino y Butch. ''Unleashed '' Personalidad James es el polo opuesto a sus colegas en Gotham City siendo uno de los pocos ciudadanos con posición de poder que no es corrupto. James tiene una poderosa moral y siempre hace lo que es correcto, siendo esta la fuerza impulsora de sus acciones tales como salvarle la vida a Oswald Cobblepot, prometerle a Bruce Wayne encontrar al asesino de sus padres, y su dedicación por acabar con el crimen y la corrupción en la ciudad. Habilidades *'Experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo': Dado su entrenamiento militar, Jim es un experto en el combate desarmado. *'Gran Detective': Con los años Jim ha ganado grandes habilidades detectivescas. *'Tirador experto''': Dado su entrenamiento militar, James es un experto en el uso de armas de fuego. Galería Primera Temporada 27344.jpg 27333.jpg Gotham_01_01.jpg 29196.jpg Gotham_01_02.jpg 4106770-gotham_102_gcpdbullpen_0288_hires2.jpg 4106771-gotham_102_mooneysnightclub_0980_hires2.jpg 4106776-gotham_102_waynemanor_1738_hires2.jpg 4106777-gotham_102_waynemanor_1868_hires2.jpg Gotham_01_03.jpg 4114974-gotham_103_abandonedbuilding_2702_hires2.jpg 4114980-gotham_103_gcpd_2923_hires2.jpg 4114982-gotham_103_gcpd_2963_hires2.jpg 92NDsSd.jpg 31545.jpg 31549.jpg 31551.jpg 31553.jpg 31557.jpg 31558.jpg Gotham_106_Barbara_sApt_8607_hires2_FULL.jpg Gotham_106_Morgue_8506_hires2_595_slogo.jpg 32264.jpg 32265.jpg 32266.jpg Gotham_108_emptylot_12310_hires1.jpg Gotham_108_emptylot_12425_hires1.jpg Gotham_108_officearena11772_hires1.jpg Gotham_108_sionisinvestmentmensroom_12241_hires1.jpg Gotham_ep108_scn11_13140_hires1.jpg 32764.jpg 32765.jpg 32768.jpg 32769.jpg 33037 big.jpg 33036 big.jpg 10620073_320247284827555_8222236032728830650_o.jpg 10857246_320247288160888_9098419990699302909_o.jpg 10869473_320247421494208_4218319599030201504_o.jpg GARM.jpg GCUP.jpg 4338781-gotham-ep112_scn49_19098_hires1_(1).jpg 6JeEV3I.jpg 69LjsyU.jpg JMvuE5S.jpg U99q8X3.jpg FW1m4I2.jpg 5NNmsWy.jpg AFV5d8a.jpg 34638.jpg 34643.jpg 34641.jpg 1iuInfv.jpg 35033.jpg 35034.jpg 35037.jpg 35038.jpg 0ws02oj.jpg 1BMWgmf.jpg 4yafT2d.jpg OKbQgf7.jpg 35471.jpg 35472.jpg 35474.jpg 35475.jpg 35476.jpg 35477.jpg 35479.jpg 35480.jpg Segunda temporada Gotham_S2E1c.jpg Gotham_S2E1f.jpg Gotham_S2E2a.jpg Gotham_S2E2f.jpg Gotham_S2E2g.jpg Gotham_S2E2n.jpg Gotham_S2E2p.jpg Gotham_S2E2o.jpg Gotham_S2E3e.jpg Gotham_S2E3g.jpg Gotham_S2E3p.jpg Gotham_S2E3r.jpg Gotham_S2E4f.jpg Gotham_S2E4g.jpg Gotham_S2E4h.jpg Gotham_S2E5a.jpg Gotham_S2E5d.jpg Gotham_S2E5e.jpg Gotham_S2E5f.jpg Gotham_S2E5j.jpg Gotham_S2E5m.jpg Gotham_S2E6e.jpg Gotham_S2E6g.jpg Gotham_S2E6j.jpg Gotham_S2E6n.jpg Gotham_S2E6r.jpg Gotham_S2E7a.jpg Gotham_S2E7b.jpg Gotham_S2E7l.jpg Gotham_S2E7n.jpg Gotham_S2E7o.jpg Gotham_S2E8a.jpg Gotham_S2E8c.jpg Gotham_S2E8d.jpg Gotham_S2E8g.jpg Gotham_S2E9f.jpg Gotham_S2E9g.jpg Gotham_S2E9h.jpg Gotham_S2E10b.jpg Gotham_S2E10c.jpg Gotham_S2E10d.jpg Gotham_S2E11a.jpg Gotham_S2E11g.jpg Gotham_S2E11h.jpg Gotham_S2E11i.jpg Gotham_S2E11u.jpg Gotham-S2E12a.jpg Gotham S2E12k.jpg Gotham S2E12m.jpg Gotham S2E13c.jpg Gotham S2E13d.jpg Gotham S2E13e.jpg Gotham S2E13h.jpg Gotham_S2E14i.jpg Gotham_S2E14j.jpg Gotham_S2E15c.jpg Gotham_S2E15e.jpg Gotham_S2E15f.jpg Gotham_S2E16g.jpg Gotham_S2E16h.jpg Gotham_S2E17c.jpg Gotham_S2E17e.jpg Gotham_S2E17f.jpg Gotham_S2E17g.jpg Gotham_S2E17h.jpg Gotham_S2E18a.jpg Gotham_S2E18c.jpg Gotham_S2E18k.jpg Gotham_S2E19a.jpg Gotham_S2E19b.jpg Gotham_S2E20j.jpg Gotham_S2E22g.jpg Gotham_S2E22h.jpg Gotham_S2E22l.jpg Gotham_S2E22m.jpg Gotham_S2E22n.jpg Tercera temporada Gotham_S3E2a.jpg Gotham_S3E2o.jpg Referencias }} Categoría:Personajes de Gotham